Frozentalia
by The Monster inside of Me
Summary: Prince Matthew of Hetalia was born with the power to create and manipulate ice and snow. However, an accident involving his sister Amelia made him hate it. Now he is to be king, can he learn to control it? Or will all of Hetalia suffer because of it? Frozen, but not the one you know.


**Author's Note:** **I decided to try something new, so I crossed Frozen with Hetalia! It might suck, but this is a distraction form exam nerves. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia or Frozen. End of.  
**

The ice-gatherers were laughing and chattering as their sleighs took them further up the mountain. It was winter in Hetalia and there was a thick layer of snow on everything. The ice was thick and plentiful. Trailing behind them were three husky pups, pulling a little boy. He was about eight years old, with violet eyes and pale blond hair, almost white. He had a pale pink scarf round his neck. He was learning how to harvest ice.

They soon reached the lake and the men began to cut the ice, singing as they went. The hours flew by and soon it was dark. The sleds were full of ice. Well, all except the little boy's. He only had one block of ice, which he had finally managed to get on his sledge.

"Quick, Toris, Raivis, Eduard, we need to hurry, da? The adults are going" the pups hurried to catch up with the others, and they were soon following them back down the mountain.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Princess Amelia of Hetalia was bored. Everything outside was covered in a crisp blanket of white. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the night and she should be asleep. But four year-old was so excited that she couldn't sleep! She wanted to go play! Creeping out of her room she snuck into her older brother's room. Matthew, her seven year-old brother, was asleep, mumbling about polar bears and pancakes.

"Mattie! Mattie!" she hissed. Her brother stirred, but didn't answer her. Sighing, she climbed on his bed. "Mattie, wake up! Wake up!" she shook him. He rolled over and not even bothering to open his eyes replied "Go back to sleep Amelia." She shook her head and flopped down next to him.

"No. There's snow outside and it's too bright, so it made me wake up. And the best way to make it less bright is to go play in it!" Matthew snorted at his sister's logic. "Go play by yourself" he shoved her off his bed and she landed with a bump on the ground. Then Amelia had an idea. She pulled herself back onto her brother's bed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked with a smirk, knowing her brother could never resist those magic words. Sure enough, Matthew's violet eyes flicked open.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Amelia squealed as they ran down the stairs to the ballroom; their socked feet making no sound. "Shh Amelia, we'll be in big trouble if we're caught!" Matthew whispered, trying to be serious. However, his sister's enthusiasm was infectious. When they were safely inside the ballroom, Amelia begged him what she always begged him. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Matthew decided to mess with his sister. "Nope, I'm tired" Amelia's face dropped. "Please?" He smiled, then beckoned her closer. He rolled his hands in a ball and a flurry of snow began to appear. "Ready?" Amelia nodded, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Matthew threw his arms up into the air, and snow fell all around. Amelia ran around trying to catch it, giggling madly. Matthew grabbed her hand. "Watch this" he said smugly, stomping his foot on the floor. Ice began to form beneath it and it spread until the whole floor was covered. Amelia shrieked as her feet slipped under her and Matthew caught her.

Soon the floor was also covered in snow and they began to make a snowman. Matthew put the finishing touches to its face before turning it round to Amelia, who was sitting on her father's throne. "Hi I'm Tino, and I love Christmas!" he pretended to make the snowman talk and wave at his little sister. Amelia clapped her hands at her brother's performance and hugged the snowman. "I wuv you Tino!" and she danced around with it, Matthew pushing it with bursts of snow.

They were sliding down snowdrifts when Amelia decided to try jumping from drift to drift. "Catch me Mattie, catch me!" she giggled. "Hang on" he called, creating more drifts. Amelia leapt onto them, getting faster. "Wait! Slow down Amelia, I can't keep up!" Matthew was trying to keep pace with his sister. In his haste, each drift kept getting taller. Amelia wasn't listening. "Catch me!" she jumped off an extremely tall drift. Matthew lunged to catch her, but slipped on the ice.

The beam of ice smashed into the side of Amelia's head and she dropped to the ground; luckily the snow cushioned her fall. Matthew rushed over to her, and cradled her head. "Amelia" he whispered, as a streak of white shot through her golden blond hair.

"Maman! Papa!" Matthew cried, tears running down his face. He hugged Amelia closer to him, sobbing. All around him ice was spreading; up the walls, the ceiling. Even the curtains. But this ice wasn't clear, or patterned. It was a mess of white, with sharp, jagged crystals sticking out at some places. "It's okay Amy; I got you"

The doors, which had been frozen shut, burst open to reveal the king and queen. Arthur, rubbed his shoulder, having hurt it trying to open the door. "Matthew, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" he growled. Francine gasped, having seen her youngest daughter. They both ran to them.

"It was an accident" he said softly "we were just playing". Arthur and Francine scooped up Amelia. "She's like ice, Arthur" Arthur put a hand on her forehead. "I know where we have to go."

In his private library, Arthur searched through the books on his shelf, written in languages long-forgot, about magic and creatures people no longer believed in, desperately trying to find a certain one. Francine had Amelia wrapped in a blanket and was holding her close, trying to keep her warm. Matthew was whispering sorry over and over again, almost believing that if he said it enough Amelia would get up and none of this would have happened. Arthur pulled out a large red book, flicked through the pages and sighed with relief. The map was still there.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Ivan had lost the adults. He was cold and slightly scared now. The mountain forests were dark, and his lamp would go out in a couple of hours. Toris, Raivis and Eduard were getting tired too. Suddenly two horses charged past him. The riders didn't see him. Ivan was about to go the way they came when he noticed something. Ice. All over the path of the horses. But it hadn't been there seconds ago. He changed his mind; he was curious. "Boys, that way". The pups whined but they changed direction.

The riders had headed to a clearing full of round rocks, covered in moss. Ivan crouched behind one. He saw a man and a young boy, along with a women holding a girl in a blanket. "Please, help. It's my daughter". The rocks started to shake and roll. The man wrapped his arms round the woman and drew the boy close, wary of these rocks. Suddenly the rock Ivan was behind moved and… a troll was there! "Sh" she held up her hand. "I'm trying to listen" the puppies licked her and she smiled. " _Milashki_. I keep you!"

Matthew buried his face in the skirts of his mother's dress, scared of what was happening. When he looked, they were surrounded by trolls; the kind in his father's stories! There were murmurs as the trolls recognised them as the royal family. A troll with a long moss cape stepped forward.

"Your majesty." He had an Italian accent and seemed to already know why they were here. He took Matthew's hand. "Born or cursed with the powers?" Arthur bent down. "Born. And getting stronger". Francine brought Amelia to his height and he pressed a stony hand to her head. "You're lucky it was her head, and not her heart. From the head I can remove ice. Not the heart"

He swirled a hand and silver mist came from Amelia's head. There were images; her memories. "I think it would be best if all memories of magic were removed, for Amelia's own safety" one by one the pictures changed slightly, the backgrounds and the times. "But don't worry, I leave the fun and love" he put the memories back in Amelia's head and she smiled. "The _ragazza_ will be fine".

"But she won't remember my magic?" Matthew looked at his hands. "It's for the best, love" Arthur said sadly. The troll led Matthew forward. "Matthew, listen to me. Your power will only grow. There is wonder and beauty in it" he conjured up a figure, casting blue snowflakes into the air, in front of people. "But there is also fear and danger" The snowflakes turned red, black and purple. "You must learn to control it, or it will become your enemy" the people in the picture also turned red and black and they leapt on the man, destroying it. There were screams. Matthew gasped and his behind Arthur's leg. " _Non._ " whispered Francine, horrified. Arthur drew him to his chest. "We'll protect him. I'm sure Matthew can learn to control it".

" _Until then, we must lock the gates and reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including Amelia."_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Amelia never understood what she did to have Matthew shut her out. He spent all his time in his room now. The four year-old ran down the hall-ways, to her brother's room. He was about to go into it. He gave her a small, sad smile before going in and locking the door. Leaving Amelia staring at a white door with red maple leaves on it.

She sighed, the knocked on the door. "Mattie, do you wanna build a snowman?" No answer. "Come on, let's go play!" She tried to peer under the door, with no success. "I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away" Amelia still had no answer. "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why" she asked wistfully. She stood on her tiptoes and repeated her question into the keyhole. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" This time she got an answer. "Go away Amelia". Sadly she went to go play by herself.

Matthew stood by his window, gazing outside at his sister playing in the snow with other children. He put his hand on the glass, wishing he could join them. To his horror, the window began to ice over. He ran to his father's study. After explaining everything, Arthur pulled something out of his desk draw. "I got these for you" In his hands was a pair of small white gloves. Matthew took them and pulled them on. "Remember what we said, conceal it," Matthew continued, "don't feel it" and together "Don't let it show" Arthur smiled and drew him in for a hug. "That's right lad"

Amelia was now nine. It was snowing and she was outside Matthew's door, asking him the same question as she always did. But like always, she got no answer. Sighing, she went to go play. Maybe she could ride her bike in the hall, or play in the gallery. Or just watch the clock, like she often did. Behind the door her parents were trying to calm Matthew down. The twelve year-old had accidently iced a corner of his room, but this time it was stronger than normal; there were jagged marks where it had hit the wall.

"I'm scared! It keeps getting stronger! I can't control it!" Matthew was panicking. "Matthew, _se fâcher il sera pire"_ Francine reached out to touch him, but he shied backwards, bringing his hands to his chest. " _Ne me touchez pas! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._ " His parents looked at him sadly.

Fifteen year-old Amelia passed Matthew's door. She wondered whether to ask him to come and say goodbye to their parents with her. But he would just tell her to go away. She kept of walking past his door, to their parent's chamber. She could see them packing. She threw her arms around them. "See you in two weeks" she mumbled, sinking into her parent's hug. Matthew said goodbye to them later. He gave a bow and then looked at them, scared. "Do you have to go?" The king and queen smiled sadly. "You'll been fine Matthew" Arthur said. The same could not be said for him and Francine. Their boat was caught in a storm and all aboard it perished.

Only Amelia attended their parent's funeral. Matthew wouldn't come out of his room even for that. Part of her felt angry for that, but it was swallowed up by grief. She walked slowly through the hallway, drained from the ceremony. She stopped outside her brother's door, smiling sadly at the faded red maple leaves. She gave a gentle knock on the door.

"Matthew, please. I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been." She took a deep breath. "They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in". She leant against the door, before sinking to the floor. "We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we going to do?" She thought back to all the times he'd rejected her when they were younger. Maybe this time he would listen. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She got no answer. Amelia gave up on being brave, and she started to cry.

On the other side of the door, Matthew was crouched in a ball, fighting his tears. His whole room was covered in ice, and he'd knocked somethings over blasting randomly. A vase was broken on the floor, and snowflakes hung frozen in the air. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a small sob and cried himself to sleep, as snow fell all around him.

No one wanted to build snowmen any more.

 **So here's the first bit! Please tell me what you think!**

 **Translations**

 _ **Milashki**_ **\- Cuties**

 _ **se fâcher il sera pire**_ **– getting upset will make it worse**

 _ **Ne me touchez pas**_ **– Don't touch me** __

 _ **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal**_ **– I don't want to hurt you**


End file.
